


Properly

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kili is adorable and totally spoiled, M/M, Masturbation, Thorin is secretly a softie, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wanted to wait before consummating the relationship. Kili didn't want to exercise the same patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* So, it's my first (and hopefully not last) Hobbit fic. I'm still kind of struggling with Thorin's characterization. And Kili's. And everything about the fandom in general. And the language. Feedback will be much appreciated.

"Stop," Thorin gasped, pulling away abruptly from Kli.

Kili blinked at him slowly in a daze, red lips open to breathe raggedly. When Thorin's words registered to him, his hands on Thorin's chest twitched, "But, why?"

Thorin had to close his eyes to block the image of Kili on his bed, his hair complete disarray around him, tan skin marred with light marks from kisses, asking him for more. He was close enough as it was-too close, even- and didn't need this to ruin him further. There was a reason why he had only allowed kisses and mild caresses before-because he was certain that he would embarrass himself completely by quickly losing himself in Kili's welcoming warmth- but Kili managed to convince him to go further this time. The prince had bestowed kisses on his lips then pulled him toward his bedroom , silencing Thorin's better judgment by pressing close to him. Thorin bit the inside of his cheek when Kili shifted restlessly below him, sending delicious friction all over his body despite the clothes between them which he hadn't dared to remove.

"Not like this," Thorin finally managed to say.

The clutching fingers around him stilled then withdrew. Kili looked away, "Oh."

Seeing sadness and embarrassment on Kili's face, Thorin lunged down to capture Kili's lips in a bruising kiss. His hand tangled in long black hair, keeping the young archer in place, close to him. Kili was back to holding him, but there was hesitation in his grip, although there was only certainty in the way he rolled his hips up, grinding against Thorin's stomach.

Once again, Thorin broke the kiss. This time he made sure to trail little kisses all over Kili's jaw line and neck, delighting himself in the little moans and shivers he received. Despite having been together for over a year, Kili still believe that Thorin would cast him aside one day, even after the king proved his intentions by convincing his reluctant parents and enraged brother and giving him almost everything he asked.

"I want to wait," Thorin whispered between kisses, "until I can have you properly."

"And when is that?" Kili asked. He clutched Thorin's head to pull him to his neck, obviously emboldened by Thorin's words and action.

Thorin paused. He thought of laying Kili down on a proper bed covered in silk, of undressing him from beautiful robes, of removing pieces of jewelries from his skin and hair, of having the young eager body below him lighted with the warm tones from candles, of having their mingled voices of pleasure echoing off the walls of his ancestors. Kili deserved better than this: a quick rut in a humble abode of a lowly blacksmith on uncomfortable bedding that would definitely not help when Thorin...

"Thorin?"

Slowly, Thorin leaned away so he could look at Kili. He stroked away stray hair from the young dwarf's face, licking his lips hungrily when Kili leaned to his touch and looked at him from under heavy-lidded eyes, "When the time is right."

Kili looked at him in confusion. Then, his fingers-those wicked fingers-trailed down Thorin's pectoral to the V of his hips. He slipped a hand into Thorin's breeches, fingertips combing through hair briefly before lightly grasping his sensitive hardness.

"You can have me now," Kili said breathlessly, spreading his legs invitingly.

That was all Thorin could do to hold back. He pushed into the sheath of Kili's exploring fingers as he claimed his lips. The archer tried to stroke him, but their closeness as well as Thorin's bruising kiss made it difficult to maintain a rhythm. Thorin groaned when Kili removed his hand, but his disappointment quickly disappeared when he shifted up so he could grind his erection against Kili's.

The archer cried out loudly, trembling around him, "Thorin," He gasped. He leaned up to search the king's lips again. The height difference between them made kissing rather uncomfortable, but neither cared.

Thorin slipped his hands into Kili's shirt, exploring trembling firm muscles and leaving handprints all over his torso. Kili bucked under him when he pinched his nipple and the mewl he made when Thorin rolled the bud was positively alluring. So much so that Thorin couldn't help rolling his hips harder while sucking a bruise on Kili's neck.

Kili panted harshly, one hand holding the back of Thorin's head while the other was wrapped around his broad shoulders. He whimpered and cried when Thorin continued to twist his nipple, then switched to the other once he managed to make one raw. Their bodies undulated in perfect synchrony, creating much-needed pressure which stoked their desires. Kili keened when Thorin growled next to his ear. He bit his lip as Thorin held his hip to pull him impossibly closer. His hands migrated lower, stroking the thick muscles of Thorin's back and lowering further still.

Thorin choked when Kili slipped his hands into his breeches. He panted against Kili's neck and he ceased his teasing on the tight bud between his thumb and index finger. He inhaled sharply when those hands smoothed over his bottom then cupped and squeezed his cheeks as Kili threw his head back and moaned his name. The movement nearly caused the youth to hit his head on the wall, and he hissed when he narrowly avoided pain, unintentionally tightening his grip on Thorin.

WIth a loud gasp of surprise, Thorin pulled away, his cock throbbing on the brink of release. He looked up, suddenly realizing where they were and what he was doing. No, this wasn't what he wanted at all. This wasn't how he wanted to stake his claim on Kili.

Thorin quickly left his room but couldn't go further than a few steps away from his door before his needs called to him. Groaning, Thorin undid his breeches and wrapped a hand around himself. He didn't waste time to tease himself, quickly moving his hands in a rhythm he longed to drive into Kili.

The thought of Kili, wet and open under and around him, wringed his release out. Thorin's back hunched as he came all over his hand and the floor. He knees wobbled so hard he had to lean against the wall as his hand continued to milk all of his seed. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as the coil at the base of his belly slowly loosened.

Once he was completely spent, embarrassment finally overtook him. He felt his face heat up when he saw his seed on the floor and he rushed to get a rag to clean it. It had been decades since he had been this desperate for release, but Kili never failed to break his control. It had to stop. A king who is unable to govern himself is an unfit king and he had responsibilities to fulfill and promises to keep.

After rearranging his clothes and schooling his face into his usual mask of stoicism, he reentered his room. He paused when he saw Kili sitting up on his bed, clothes in a not much better state than when Thorin left and face completely red as he looked up to Thorin.

"I've made a mess of your bed," Kili said guiltily.

The thought of Kili gasping and moaning on his bed while touching himself stirred Thorin's loin. If he were younger, he had no doubt he would take the chance to repeat their earlier activity. Instead, Thorin sat on the bed. He glanced at the stains Kili left on his sheet then sealed the young dwarf's lips with his own before he could apologize. Youth and embarrassment made Kili impatient, aggressively stroking Thorin's tongue with his and coaxing the king for more. However, Thorin insisted on slowing everything down-he was no longer young and he'd rather not test his self-control further tonight. Finally, Kili relented, moaning softly as Thorin explored his mouth tenderly.

When the kiss ended, Thorin stroked Kili's cheek, smiling at the dazed look he received, "Let's sleep."

Not wanting to give Kili any chance to argue, Thorin lay down on the bed and pulled Kili down with him. He waited until the young archer found a comfortable position (a hard feat considering how thin his mattress was) before wrapping an arm around him.

"When?" Kili asked. He looked up to see Thorin, "When will you have me?"

Thorin arched an eyebrow, smirking, "Don't I have you already?"

Kili frowned, "You know what I mean."

In answer, Thorin chuckled, "All in good time. Now go to sleep. Don't you have your lesson with Balin tomorrow?"

Kili looked disatisfied but didn't argue. He threw an arm around Thorin's torso and rested his head on his shoulder. It didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep, but Thorin remained awake for a little longer. He stroked the tangled brown hair affectionately, thinking of how Kili would look standing next to his throne, clad in royal robes; of a crown upon his head signifying him as Thorin's consort; of how gold would glitter on his skin and reflect in his eyes; of that bright mischievous smile as they explored the halls of their new home, Erebor. Thorin closed his eyes with a silent exhalation and tightened his arm around Kili.

One day he would give Kili all that he deserved. One day he would have Kili. But, for now he should contend himself offering little gifts and promises as he waited for the day they could belong to each other properly.


End file.
